William Alvis Brown
William Alvis Brown was born on May 27th, 1857 in Tennessee, USA to G.W. Brown and America Alder. Alvis Brown (possibly of Victoria) was reported to be confined in his room for a week with the measles."Teachers' Institute." Sequachee News Sequachee 12 September 1895, 3rd volume, issue 10, pg. 4: 1. Chronicling America. Web. 27 Dec. 2016. W.A. Brown employed James Skiles of Sequachee, Tennessee at Woodley."Local." Sequachee News Sequachee 07 November 1895, 3rd volume, issue 18, pg. 1: 1. Chronicling America. Web. 27 Dec. 2016. W.A. Brown often worked with James Skiles."Whitwell Smiles" Sequachee News Sequachee 05 March 1896, 3rd volume, issue 35, pg. 4: 1. Chronicling America. Web. 27 Dec. 2016. W.A. Brown sold a nice yoke of oxen to Nathaniel Ellis for a 5 year old mule on February 18th, 1896. Around the same time, W.A. Brown was looking for a cook."Whitwell Notes." Sequachee News Sequachee 20 February 1896, 3rd volume, issue 33, pg. 4: 1. Chronicling America. Web. 27 Dec. 2016. W.A. was noted as a leading businessman of the town of Whitwell (possibly Brownsville). He was the mayor of Brownsville.A Little Bird, "Brownsville." Sequachee News Sequachee 19 Mar. 1896, 3rd volume, issue 37, pg. 4:Chronicling America. Web. 27 Dec. 2016. He improved the streets in Whitwell in early 1896.Hustler. "Whitwell Smiles." Sequachee News Sequachee 05 Mar. 1896, 3rd volume, issue 35, pg. 4:Chronicling America. Web. 27 Dec. 2016."Brownsville." Sequachee News Sequachee 26 Mar. 1896, 3rd volume, issue 38, pg. 3:Chronicling America. Web. 27 Dec. 2016. He was mentioned as having enough orders for his saw mill to keep it running at all times. In March 1896, he returned to Brownsville, Tennessee with the finest team with a new set of harnesses for Mark to drive.A Little Bird, "Brownsville." Sequachee News Sequachee 19 Mar. 1896, 3rd volume, issue 37, pg. 4:Chronicling America. Web. 27 Dec. 2016. In late March he sent his saw to Chattanooga for repairs. He had one of the best gardens on the mountain and in late April he surrounded it with a beautiful fence."Brownsville." Sequachee News Sequachee 26 Mar. 1896, 3rd volume, issue 38, pg. 4:Chronicling America. Web. 27 Dec. 2016.A Little Bird, "Brownsville." Sequachee NewsSequachee 30 April. 1896, 3rd volume, issue 43, pg. 4:Chronicling America. Web. 27 Dec. 2016. In early April 1896, W.A. bought another fine horse, a traveler who is supposed to be a two minute gait.A Little Bird, "Brownsville." Sequachee News Sequachee 02 April. 1896, 3rd volume, issue 38, pg. 4:Chronicling America. Web. 27 Dec. 2016. W.A. Brown attended William M. Hout's house for music entertainment with Mark Brown and others in Brownsville in April 1896. He received the Courier Journal in April.A Little Bird, "Brownsville." Sequachee NewsSequachee 09 April. 1896, 3rd volume, issue 39, pg. 4:Chronicling America. Web. 27 Dec. 2016. He was said to "do more business than any other man on the mountain." He transacted business on April 4th in Whitwell with W.M. Houts, James Skiles, Hay Higgins and Carrol Griffith. W.A. was brought one of the finest hogs in the Sequachee Valley by Andrew Harris in April 1896. He was in Chattanooga in April conducting business for his saw mill.A Little Bird, "Brownsville." Sequachee NewsSequachee 16 April. 1896, 3rd volume, issue 41, pg. 4:Chronicling America. Web. 27 Dec. 2016. In late April, W.A., and his brother Mark, visited their sister in Copenhagen for her birthday. Their other sister from Cowan also joined. W.A. and G.M. and friends attended the Whitwell picnic on April 25th, 1896.A Little Bird, "Brownsville." Sequachee NewsSequachee 23 April. 1896, 3rd volume, issue 42, pg. 4:Chronicling America. Web. 27 Dec. 2016. W.A. was said to have more hogs than anyone in the county in 1896. On May 3rd, W.A. attended church at Mount Olive. Miss Minnie Worth of Brownsville also attended.A Little Bird, "Brownsville" Sequachee News ''Sequachee 07 May 1896, 3rd Volume, issue 44, pg. 4:''Chronicling America. Web. 28 Dec. 2016. He acquired more hogs in May. He also was busy producing lumber. On May 10th, W.A. took a trip to the Pocket with Isah Lane and W.A. Mauzy and his wife.A Little Bird, "Brownsville" Sequachee News ''Sequachee 14 May 1896, 3rd Volume, issue 45, pg. 4:''Chronicling America. Web. 28 Dec. 2016. Alvis bought another fine horse in May 1896.A Little Bird, "Brownsville" Sequachee News ''Sequachee 21 May 1896, 3rd Volume, issue 46, pg. 2:''Chronicling America. Web. 28 Dec. 2016. Alvis enlarged his wagon yard, suggesting that his business was moving.A Little Bird, "Brownsville" Sequachee News ''Sequachee 28 May 1896, 3rd Volume, issue 46, pg. 4:''Chronicling America. Web. 28 Dec. 2016. W.A. was mentioned as "one of the most generous and hospitable man the State of Tennessee affords." This comment was a reaction to W.A. organizing all the roads leading into Brownsville, troughs for strangers and guests' horses who pass through the town. Alvis was out calling girls with E.J. Price and they both rode the finest horses on the mountain. John Martin had so much fun at the Brownsville picnic on May 30th, 1896, that he stayed the night over at W.A. Brown's house.A Little Bird, "Brownsville" Sequachee News ''Sequachee 04 June 1896, 3rd Volume, issue 48, pg. 4:''Chronicling America. Web. 28 Dec. 2016. Alvis brought another subscriber to the Sequachee News in June 1896."Local" Sequachee News ''Sequachee 11 June 1896, 3rd Volume, issue 49, pg. 1:''Chronicling America. Web. 28 Dec. 2016. In late June, W.A. took a business trip through Victoria, Sequachee, Jasper, South Pittsburg, and Copenhagen.A Little Bird, "Brownsville" Sequachee News ''Sequachee 11 June 1896, 3rd Volume, issue 49, pg. 4:''Chronicling America. Web. 28 Dec. 2016. W.A. Brown and Bro had a bill of lumber to saw for W.A. Turner and Wm. McDury as they were starting a store on the mountain by Brownsville. W.A. and several members of the surrounding communities hiked to the Pocket to capture the beautiful view.Hustler "Brownsville" Sequachee News ''Sequachee] 18 June 1896, 3rd Volume, issue 50, pg. 1:''Chronicling America. Web. 28 Dec. 2016. In June, W.A. Brown visited his brother-in-law, W.A. Turner, in Victoria. He also erected a blacksmith shop in Brownsville that same month.A Little Bird, "Brownsville" Sequachee News ''Sequachee] 25 June 1896, 3rd Volume, issue 51, pg. 4:''Chronicling America. Web. 28 Dec. 2016.